The Divine Prince
by Anantha
Summary: "I just wanted to live a peaceful and normal life. Is that too much too ask? I guess it is. I mean my first girlfriend does this sexy transformation and kills me... Well she tried to. Unfortunately for her...I can't die. Oh well I have had a decade of peace and normalcy. Guess I'll see what the supernatural part of this world has to offer. Should entertaining at least." AU
1. Prologue

**AN:** **Yeah I know guys. I already have 2 other stories out (actually 4 the others are on another site), but I just had this idea after reading this short HighSchool DxD/Elder Scrolls(Skyrim). It would not go away, so I just had to write it out. Be warned I am not that knowledgeable about HighSchool DxD or Elder Scrolls, but I will try my best. Also this is AU. Don't worry I will update all my other stories… sooner or later. Lol I'll be getting another laptop in September, so my stories should start to update more frequently. Anyway, without further rambling. I present you "The Divine Prince"**

"Normal Speech"

' _Normal Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own HighSchool DxD or Elder Scrolls in anyway. I do own my own ideas.**

 **Prolog:** **The Journey Of Many But One Lifetime's…**

 **[Narrator POV]**

Our story started out simple really. A young boy of 7 year of age, had just gotten out of a recent depression about his only friend moving away. That was 2 weeks ago. This day was the best so far for him, since his friend moved away. He had learned a little about the wonders of women and their breast or in other words, Oppai. Not only that, he had made a new friend at the park. She was a cute and quiet girl.

At first, it seemed to him like she did not want to be friends with him. But he had managed to convince her otherwise. They had played together in the park for hours, before the boy had to go home. When he made it home his once worried parents were happy to see him no longer depressed. They were also happy to hear how he made a new friend. Although his mother wasn't happy to hear about her child and how he was taught about breast and women.

Parents and child had a long talk about women that day.

The day was over and night had come. It was bedtime for the little boy. He would get ready for bed like any other night, only this time with an old and familiar smile on his face.

Too bad this night would be different. As would many nights to come for the boy… for Hyoudou Issei.

It was dark and Issei was almost asleep when it happened. An earthquake. The house violently shook as Issei woke up fully in panicked fright. He could hear his Kaa-chan(Mom) and Tou-chan(Dad) yelling for him as he hid under his covers.

He heard his door being thrown open and when he peaked from under his covers, he saw the worried yet relieved expressions of his parents. After that he threw off his sheets and raced towards his parents.

He tripped over a stray toy.

His parents went to help and protect their child, but stopped.

Issei started to glow before their eyes.

He noticed himself start to glow too.

All 3 family members stood there in bewilderment at this odd event as the glow got blindingly brighter.

Then all of the sudden a powerful force exploded from Issei, violently knocking his parents into the walls. He screamed out to them as he got up to run to them. But before he could get to them, the glow blinded him. Then all he knew was darkness. This is where everything changed.

 **[Issei POV]**

 **Unknown Location**

…

…

…

It is really really really dark and quiet. I don't know how long I have been here, floating in this darkness. I just want my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan! I stopped yelling and crying a long time ago. Nobody is coming for me… I'm all alone now.

…

…

…

I see something now! It's getting bigger… it's light!

It was like a small bright light bulb. But… it was kind of weird. When the light got bigger and bigger **(the closer he got/remember he is a 7 year old)**. I felt something from it. It made my chest hurt. It feels kinda lonely. Like me…

"Your out here and alone too?" I asked the light.

It shined a little brighter. I took that as a yes. And hugged it as I started to cry again. But only a little this time!

"... We can be together so we're not alone any more, ok?"

The little light shined really really bright and warm. And I stopped crying. I felt a lot better. And very sleepy. Really really… sleepy.

…

…

…

I turned and fell on the floor hitting my head kind of hard. But I didn't cry.

' _Ouch… my head hurts. Maybe I can Kaa-chan to let me skip school to- Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!'_

I got up remembering what happened. The glowing, shaking, what happened to my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, and the light and darkness.

But before I could call to my Kaa-chan or Tou-chan. I noticed that I was somewhere else. It was kind of dark, but I could still see. The place I was in was filled with candles and the walls were made out of stone. I was scared. I did not know where I was. I only knew that I was not home.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" I called out as loud as I could.

No one answered me but myself. That scared me even more. I started to cry then.

I was scared, alone, and in some place I did not know. So I cried and cried until I felt someone pick me up, hug, me and rub my back as she hummed to me.

I hugged back, thinking it was my Kaa-chan. She wasn't.

When I stopped crying and looked up. I saw this really pretty lady with long white hair, long pointed ears, pale skin, very pretty blue eyes, and weird clothes. She gave me a smile that kind of reminded me of my Kaa-chan. I blushed and tried to squirmed out of her hold.

She gently put me down while rubbing my head.

Then she spoke to me in some language I didn't know or understand.

I tried my best to tell her I didn't know what she was saying by making signs with my hands like a saw on TV.

I don't know if she understood me, but she did grab my hand and lead me out of the stone room, down a stone hallway, and into a large room with a bunch of people who were standing in front of this big stone chair and talking.

We walked up to the big stone chair, where she sat down and pulled me into her lap. Where I sat with my face red while everyone else in the room stared at me in silence.

The pretty lady waved her hand at another pretty lady who looked like her, only with dark blonde hair. She walked over and gave a bow before handing her a small bag of some kind.

She took this weird pink fruit out of the bag and gave it to me.

I look at her then I looked at the fruit.

My Kaa-chan said not to take things from strangers, so I- my stomach rumbled. I look up at the pretty lady with a red face as she gave me a smile that reminded me of my Kaa-chan. I decided to take a small bite of the fruit. You can't be too safe.

It was really sweet and good.

I ate it really fast. And the pretty lady gave me another one and another one.

I ate them all until I was full.

After I was done eating, the pretty lady rubbed my head again.

She then yelled out to the other people in the room.

I think she is a really important person.

Everyone seemed to listen to her. And when she was done talking, they bowed and left.

When they left, it was just me and the lady.

The lady sat me down and turned me around to face her. She had this weird look on her face.

It looked like she was mad… or trying to poop.

She pointed to herself and said something in her weird language.

"Auh-Lay-Sah… Aleesia… Aleesia… " she said over and over as she pointed to herself.

She pointed to me then.

I looked at her funny before I got it. I pointed at myself.

"E-Say… Issei… Issei…" I said as I pointed to myself like she did.

She gave me a big smile and hugged me again while rubbing my back. It was embarrassing… but nice… really nice…

…

…

…

 **[Narrator POV]**

And so Issei fell asleep in the woman's arms. Inside Alessia arms.

The events of what happened to him catching up with him. He had felt comfortable enough to sleep.

The next day would come and Issei would wake up with questions.

Questions that would go unanswered.

No one spoke Japanese.

While he would worry and at times cry a little. Alessia would be there to cuddle him and calm him down. This would go on for 3 more days.

On the fourth day. Alessia took him out of what he found out was a cave.

He learned that he was in a forest that day. A forest cave.

He learned that he was in a very very very dangerous forest.

The wolf pack and wild bear that attacked them, taught him that much.

Luckily for him the wolf pack and bear started to fight each other.

When they did, he saw something amazing. Alessia shot lightning out of her hands and killed them all.

It was amazing for him. Especially since that night he got to eat meat again.

The next day he was given a dagger like sword and small bow.

He was taught to use both by Alessia.

She also started to teach him her language.

Issei would learn many things within the next 5 months.

He learned how to use a bow.

He learned how to use a dagger.

He learned the basics on how to track, hunt, survive, and more.

He would also learn how to speak their language.

Throughout the 5 months he spent with the strange people, he had bonded with the people.

He had no real choice but to rely on them.

He was just a little boy.

…

…

…

Unfortunately… today… things would change for Issei.

Today Issei would be violently thrusted into the world of Nirn. For better and worse…

 **[Issei POV]**

I was sleeping under Alessia-Kaachan when it happened.

"ATTACK… ATTACK… ATTACK!" a voice yelled out.

Alessia-Kaachan woke up first. I was waking up too. But Alessia-Kaachan decided I was taking too long, so she decided to pick me up and carry me with her.

We ran through the stone hallways to the meeting/throne room. A few people were missing. But most were there. Even Sylia-Obachan.

The adults started to talk. I could understand a little of it. And it scared me.

"... Found… attacking…! "

"Where… how…!"

"... Surrounded… magic… many…"

"Prepare… stand… secrets…!"

Everyone yelled loudly and left thru the passage. The blond lady, Sylia-Obachan gave me a sad smile and a kiss on the head.

What's going on?

Alessia-Kaachan raised her hand as it started to glow. The big stone chair that I usually sat on with her, started to move backwards. Under the big stone chair was some stairs.

Alessia-Kaachan walked us down the dark stairs.

 _ **Boom**_

I looked behind us as a loud sound shook the cave.

Alessia-Kaachan went faster down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, were in a room filled with books, swords, and a whole lot of other things.

Alessia-Kaachan took us to the middle of the room where a big shiny cup was,and sat me down.

I watched as Alessia-Kaachan walked around the room and grab things and put them in the big shiny cup.

When she was done, she mixed them up, then turned to me with he serious face.

Alessia-Kaachan only used that face when it was really really important.

"Issei… sorry… here… us… we… go… bad people… here… want our secrets… want… hurt us… you here… us… sorry… we… go now… you… our legacy… sorry… not… send you home Issei… promise me… get strong… learn… keep secrets… find… way home… live." said Alessia-Kaachan

Alessia-Kaachan looked really sad. I think something really bad is going to happen and she wants me to promise her something. I don't like it when Aleesia-Kaachan is sad.

"Promise!" I said in her language.

Aleesia-Kaachan gave me a smile and kiss before she gave a pretty silver bracelet with a blue marble in it.

"Remember… "

She picked up the big shiny cup.

"Drink… become… legacy… become… successor… become strong… "

I felt weird… I felt like Aleesia-Kaachan was about to go somewhere far away.

I don't know what was happening. But I knew I could trust Aleesia-Kaachan. So I drank the strange black water inside the big cup.

It was the grossest thing I ever had.

Aleesia-Kaachan gave me a smile, a hug, and another kiss.

"Issei… "

My head started to hurt and the room was spinning.

"Son… thank you… goodbye…"

Everything went dark…

 **[Narrator POV]**

And so his journey begin…

It was a long and epic journey filled with betrayal, love, war, and much more, that expanded over 7,000 years.

The only thing that would be left of this epic journey, would be this old yet well kept journal that was found in a Skyrim Inn. It was written in very old elvish.

When the College of Winterhold finally managed to translate the very vague journal.

This journal would be treated as a divine texted.

For it was the of the "Divine Prince".

It was the journal of the man/boy who rose to become the impossible, a Divine and Daedra Prince.

How he did it would forever be a mystery.

The only thing that those on Nirn would know is that "The Divine Prince" was not of Nirn or any other of the known realms.

He had come to Nirn sometime during either the early Mythic Era or even the Dawn Era.

He was a student and master to many walks of life.

He had participate in many historical events under many different names.

He had also manipulated many of those events.

He had guided many heroic figures in secret.

He had done many deeds, good, bad, or in between.

He is like by both the Daedric Princes and Divines.

He is one of the greatest warriors to ever walk Nirn.

He is the eighteenth Daedric Prince of Chaos, Battle, Despair, and Nothingness/Void.

He is the tenth Divine of Light, Peace, Hope, and Heroism.

And he is… Issei… The Divine Prince of The Primordial Spark, Lords, Balance, Will, Self, Paths, Blood and Advancement.

In truth, in a way, he was and had become both Daedroth(Daedric Prince) and Aedroth(etc Divine). But at his core he is et'Ada(Original Spirit).

He had become a god with many epithets to many different people.

He was a person who had help mold the world as they knew it after all.

But at the same time, he never truly molded it himself.

He was just a vague light that countless followed in their own way.

Where you would end up while following that light was impossible to know.

He was considered many things in his time.

Some good, some bad.

But in the end. All of Nirn would hear his crowning. They would hear the voices of their deities and that somehow, the "Divine Prince" came to be.

It would be theorized that instead of returning back to his own home realm. He decided to ascend to godhood for and/or to better the world.

Or some other obscure reasons of his.

If only they knew…

But those are tells for later. After years of journeying and trying to get back home. He was home with his parents again. It was almost like he never left.

Of course he had changed greatly.

Even though he became a deity to many. Became more than he was. Experienced much and more.

He was still Hyoudou Issei.

Besides, he had long ago decided to try to live a normal life when he got back.

A life of peace, family, and more.

He also decided to try to get back the childhood he missed out on.

He knew that it would it was impossible for him to truly live a normal life.

But he had made promises he had to keep.

And he would damn well keep them.

So he would live the life of an ordinary "human". His power and memories of his journey sealed away.

Of course before he did seal himself. He made sure his family would be much better off.

Other than that his life was "normal".

That is until those 3 days before his "death" happened.

Yeah… the supernatural world chose the wrong person to poke and wake up…

 **AN:** **So this is just a little background of this story. I might make a prequel to this story. Anyways, I'll be working on this story for a while. This is a smaller project than my others. Gimme some reviews people! They feed the writer in me!**

 **Also the first upload of this was messed up. If you see this Author Note then you're seeing the right one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** **So yeah… here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Normal Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not only either Highschool DxD or Elder Scrolls. Other people do. I do own my own ideas.**

 **Chapter 1: A Small Bump In My Everyday Life…**

 **[Issei POV]**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

…

…

…

 _ **Beep Beep Beep Be-**_

' _Ugh… annoying…'_

I hit the alarm clock as I woke up. The sun had risen and the automatic curtains/blinds in my room were doing their Kami forsaken job.

Violating me with sun rays.

Now please don't misunderstand me, I actually like the sun. It's just that I don't like it to be the first thing I wake up too. But unfortunately for me, I tend to be a heavy sleeper. And the combo of a loud alarm and dreadful sun rays is the only way to fully wake me up in the morning.

I tried to stretch out to get rid of some of the tiredness. But I am being held down by two weights.

' _Ah… if only this was like that dream I had. Two of the sexest women rubbing their naked and bare Oppai on each arm. Then we-... That was a good dream. But let's not wake up Jr.'_

I had to stop myself. I need to get ready for my morning jog.

"Mia, Nia, time for us to get up. We have school today. And I need to get my morning run in."

The two weights at my sides shifted a little before the one on my right mumbled out something.

"5 more minutes Onii-chan."

Ah… it would seem I have to use one of their weaknesses against them.

My hands moved to the sides of the middle side of their backs.

My fingers moved with practiced ease as I poked and wiggled my fingers.

It was super effective.

Girlish giggles of delight erupted from my sides. Begging for a mercy that would not come until they rose from the bed.

The one to my left finally relented and rose from my side.

The one to my right though, she was persistent. But a minute later… she too gave in and got up.

Now with with the twins up and out of the bed. I can have a satisfying morning stretch.

"Yawn~"

"Good Morning Onii-chan!"

"Good Morning Onii-sama."

As I got out of bed and stretched, I look at 2 of my incredibly adorably cute little sisters. Their normally nice and neat long dark brown hair, was a mess. And their hazel brown eyes were barely open.

They are some of the most adorable girls in the world.

Yes, I am biased.

Doesn't make it any less true.

Especially since they are wearing those full body animal pajamas.

Pandas this time.

"So when do you 2 sneak in my bed this time?" I asked them with false stern undertone.

They gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes with a small pout, faces ever.

"Onii-chan said that if we have a good week of school we could sleep with him again." said Mia

"We did not get into any arguments last week at all." said Nia

Oh yea… I did say something like that.

I attend the prestigious Kuoh Academy. A school that was once, an all girls. A couple of years ago, it became open to males. You see Kuoh Academy is a very high class school that goes from Elementary school, all the way up to University. It use to be for the ladies of rich families or the ladies who showed great promise.

But because it opened it's doors and became co-ed. Guys started to come to the school. The male to female ratio is really bad. So there aren't that many guys in either section of the school.

Because of how few guys there are. The guys that are there, are under a microscope. And like with most women. News, general opinions, and more, travels fast around the whole Academy.

It's sink or swim for us guys social life with the ladies at that school. And because of my two best friends, me generally being me, and the ladies being well… themselves. I have been labeled a "disgusting pervert". Or more 'appropriated" titled.

The Creepy Super Perverted Leader of the Perverted Trio.

Meh… I'm a guy. And I like Oppai. Most guys do. I just happen to be honest about it when asked.

And my two best friends ask a lot.

They also peek at the ladies and get caught a lot too.

I am somewhat surprised that they haven't been kicked out of school or at the very least… accidentally killed during one of their almost daily beatings.

But Meh… they are my Bros.

Unfortunately for my little sisters. My "reputation" has become highly infamous. That and the facts that little kids can be mean. I take them to school. And they really don't like when people bad mouth me.

They tend to come to the defense of their Onii-chan/sama really quick.

I don't want them to get into any sort of fights. So I banned them from sleeping under me until they could go a week without getting into arguments at school.

I haven't heard about them getting into arguments for about a week. So they have their "use me as a big teddy bear to sleep", privileges back.

But that's odd… normally I would have 3 more weights in my bed with me.

Must be Wednesday…

"Mkay… since my precious imouto's had such such a good week at school. Their incredible Onii will take them out today, after school." I said playfully.

They started to jumping around the my room in excitement.

"Yes… yes. You Onii is awesome. Now we have school today. Mia, Nia, go get ready for school please."

They gave me a duo of "Hai~" and ran out of my room to get ready.

I myself went to my bathroom to get ready for my morning jog.

After washing my face I looked at myself in the mirror.

In pictures of me before I was 7, I looked really different. Compared to how I looked when I was a kid. The changes look startlingly different.

I have extremely long and silky pitch black hair with natural dark crimson red highlights. My hair comes down, to a little below my knees and obscured my face of I let it flow freely.

My skin was flawlessly pale, yet healthy so.

I'm 1.82meters(6ft) tall. And I have a rather lean figure.

My eyes were odd too. I have iridescent ice blue eyes.

Another odd thing was that I have slightly pointed ears.

Other than that, I look like I was Japanese… except maybe for my hair, ears, and eyes.

But I also had a feature that got me a endless amount of trouble.

I'm positively androgynous. Now I am fully male. It's just that it's impossible for people, including my family and myself sometimes, to tell if I am male or female without asking me.

I extremely fit too. But unfortunately doctors say I will never be a big bulky guy.

I have more of a very slightly buff yet extremely defined and soft physique.

Thank you a decade of martial arts. At least I'm not totally hopeless.

My supposedly silky smooth, yet neutral and mature voice doesn't help me either.

My looks and voice has caused me no end of troubles.

I'll put it this way. When you have both ladies and guys "secretly" stare at you with so many varied looks. It will flatter and scare you at the same time.

I was almost kidnapped a few times.

Thankfully I know how to defend myself and help was always near.

Nowadays I don't want to be bothered by those problems. So when I go out in public, I wear slightly loose fitting clothes that cover almost my whole body and let my hair obscure my face.

I put on some gray jogging pants, a matching long sleeved hooded shirt and headed out with a bottle of water in hand.

I jogged to my normal route to a nearby temple with a lot of stairs.

After about a half hour of running up and down those stairs I started to head home.

On my way home I decided to get something sweet to satisfy my sweet tooth, from a good pastries shop in the market district.

When I got there I had to pause at the scene before me.

I looked in slight bewilderment as the so called Mascot, Great Beauties, and Prince of Kuoh, seemed to be fighting this… bulky and mean looking dark gray man. They were doing everything thing from kicking, punching, shooting lightning, using a sword, and these weird dark orbs.

"Zeurach! You have betrayed your master. Not only that, you tried and were almost successful in killing him! For these crimes you have committed. You have been declared a dangerous stray devil that must be eliminated. As the heir to the house of Gremory and the person in charge of this town. The duty of delivering justice is mine."

I looked at the admittedly incredibly beautiful redhead as she said the and plainly thought.

' _Someone is either really into dramatic stuff or likes anime a lot… maybe both."_

I watched in interested as a magic circle of some sort appeared in her hand and not to long a dark ord of some sort followed.

It flew towards the bulky gray man and just made him disappear.

Unfortunately for me...the orb didn't go with him. It came straight towards me.

Thankful I had the mind to get out of the way.

Though I feel bad for the hole in the wall where my head was.

Not really though. That could have been my head!

When I saw the hole in the wall where my head was. I did the smart thing.

I ran like hell.

If I had stayed a little longer, I would have heard what they said after I left.

"Buchou… someone else was here." said Koneko

"Ara ara~ it seems someone managed to get past my barrier without me noticing." said Akeno

"Buchou, should we go after them?" asked Yuuto.

"Koneko, was it another stray?" asked Rias.

"... No… smells human." said Koneko.

"Then no, we have to clean up this mess before school starts. It was a weak barrier that only made humans avoid the area. It was most likely either a magician or more likely someone with an affinity to magic. I will look into it later. For now, let's clean this mess up." replied Rias.

A chorus of "Hai Buchou" rang out.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

When I got home I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. While I was doing that I took a look at my house.

It was more of an small estate then a house. My family and I live in the "high class" part of the moderately big town.

My home was a nice sized 2 story sized, fenced, stone and wood Japanese/western styled mansion with 8 bedrooms, 6 and a half bathrooms, a study, a office for my Otou-san, a big modern kitchen/dinning room my Okaa-san absolutely loved, a large living room, a big patio with a pool attached to it, a big 4 door garage and driveway, and a nicely sized yard with a beautiful flower garden.

Yeah… my family was wealthy.

What? A family of 8 with 6 of them going to or going to school isn't cheap.

Especially since Kuoh Academy is a great but costly school.

The tuition alone can make wallets cry.

The tuition for 4 kids… *shudder*.

As I opened the door I was greeted by a flying toddler.

Yep… a flying toddler. With cute little gray feathered bat like wings…

No I'm not high or anything. My family isn't fully human.

You see we are what you can call a family of Nephalem and a few other things. A Nephalem is combination of angel and demon. Or our case Fallen Angel/Regular Angel/Devil/Human.

Where do I start?

The thing is that I was told that I went on this epic and long journey in another world when I was 7. When I came back, I sealed most of my power and all of my memories of that journey. But before I did. I did a few things.

I told my parents a little of what happened to me.

I brought back a lot of jewelry and gold that was worth a lot of money and gave it to my Otou-san and told him to sell it, save most of the money he would get, start investing in some businesses, and to try starting the business he always wanted to.

The Hyoudou Family now owns a successful multi national company.

We. Are. Filthy. Rich.

Then I used whatever power I had to wake up the latent angel, fallen angel, devil, and yokai blood in them, while also balancing/mixing the different powers and bloodlines out.

Turns out the latent bloodlines were the reason that it was so hard for my parents to have children. How I managed to be born is a mystery.

After that I gave my parents a couple of basic tomes of magic from the world I was in and told them that they should anonymously get some books on this world's magic and learn it themselves, then have me learn it.

They did and now we have a large study with all kinds of books in it. Most of them are about magic.

And finally I sealed myself in order to keep a promise to myself to have the childhood I lost and to live as normal of a life as I could for as long as I could.

Anyway, my family is a small smorgasbord of the supernatural. I'm no different. That's why I wasn't too surprised about the fight I just saw. Just the fact that some of - if not - the most popular students at my school are devils.

… Now that I think about it. What am I? I know I am a fabled and should be impossible, Nephalem. My parents have some Nekomata, Inugami, and Kitsune blood in them. I've seen some of my little sisters turn into a cat, dog, and Fox. My parents did say that there is a chance of me having a little more in me. They said they passed out before I could show and tell them any more.

I completely understand. They told me about this stuff when I was 10 and I caught Mia and Nia flying around the house with their wings out.

I thought I went crazy from school, learning martial arts, and work.

Thankfully my parents stopped me before I could finish the call to the emergency services.

Anyway, while my family and I have human in us. We are far from pure human as could be. And unfortunately our family line cannot be traced since my parents are adopted.

"Good morning Inami-chan! How is my cute little angel doing this morning?" I asked the flying 3 year old.

"Nii Nii!" she yelled out in excitement as she flew towards my chest.

I caught her and smothered her with kisses as she giggled in delight.

She was a slightly - but nonetheless incredibly cute - pudgy toddler with a round face light light brown hair in pigtails and beautiful dark brown eyes. She is wearing full body animal pajamas.

She was is the cutest tiger I ever saw.

Again, I am biased.

But that doesn't mean that it is any less true.

I smelled food being cooked in the kitchen,so I went to the kitchen with the giggling toddler in my arms.

As I entered the kitchen 6 pair of eyes look at me with warmth and love.

Also another flying toddler came crashing down to me as I caught her and smothered her with kisses too.

"Good morning my _other~_ cute little angel."

This was Kotori. Inami's twin sister. She was also wearing tiger pajamas.

What? I brought all of my little sisters animal pajamas.

Don't judge me!

I thought they would look cute in them. I was right. Otou-san, Okaa-san, and myself agree with myself.

They are cutest girls in the world. And they make those animal pajamas look even cuter.

"Good Morning Nii-sama. " said my 7 year old little sister as she returned to her book.

That was my other little sister, Inori. She is a small girl with short hime styled dark brown hair, gray brown eyes, and dark blue - yet stylish - square glasses.

I walked over to her and rubbed her head then gave her a kiss on her forehead. She blushed in embarrassment.

' _Aww so cute. I just love getting then to blush by embarrassing my imoutos~'_

"Good morning Irori."

I sat the twin toddlers in their highchairs before saying good morning to my parents.

"Good morning Okaa-san, Otou-san."

They didn't really changed _that_ much after I awakened their supernatural blood. They just got better looking and younger looking.

In other words, they look like they are supermodels that aren't in their 40's but look to be in their mid 20's.

Actually… my family and I are models. We have our own modeling agency and we don't use our real names. And there aren't a lot of pictures with our faces shown clearly.

"Good morning Musuko." they both said.

With morning greetings done. I went upstairs to my room to shower and change into my school clothes.

When I came down I was wearing a loose fitting dark red long sleeved hooded shirt along with my normal school uniform.

Breakfast was like any other. Except me telling my family about the devils at school. And the possibility of more.

We talked about are what we were going to do today and complimented Okaa-san on the great breakfast.

When we were done we went our separate ways. Mia, Nia, Inori, and I went to the garage. I usually drive us to school since I got my license.

We got into one of my babies. And drove off.

A pearl white, 2016 Q70L Infiniti.

When we got to school it was a little early. I always got to school early. My babies tend to draw unwanted attention.

I know, I could get a less eye-catching car. But when I saw my baby.

I just couldn't find it in myself to say no.

Anyway, I parked my baby in the elementary section of Kuoh Academy. And we all got out.

I watched and waved as my imouto's went into school. Then I started my 15 minute walk to the high school section of the Academy.

Kuoh Academy is huge.

When I got there I went in, got to class, and waited for my first class to start.

This is my normal everyday morning for me.

Well, except for that whole stray devil business… and me almost dieing. Hopefully the rest of the day will be better.

 _ **Shudder**_

' _A chill just went up my spine… I wonder why?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** **So I changed the prolog a little. Go ahead and read the last part again. I did some research on elder scrolls lore and my story kind of conflicted with the lore. It's fixed now. So yeah… here is another chapter. Oh and guys… try to give me some feedback. It helps me write and feeds the writer in me!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Normal Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not only either Highschool DxD or Elder Scrolls. I do own my own ideas.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Somehow I finally got myself a date…**

 **[Issei POV]**

 **Kuoh Academy**

As I sat at my desk and wait for class to start. Other students started to pour into the class. Filling the classroom with gradually escalating chatter.

Of course since there were only 3 guys in my class, including me. It was mostly girls.

And of course since I was the infamous "Creepy Pervert" of the "Perverted Trio", most of the ladies avoided socializing with me at nearly all costs.

In truth it never seemed to bother me much. I was fine with being a social outcast, with being left in the background unnoticed. It felt familiar and comfortable for some reason.

' _Ah that reminds me. I need to learn how to notice supernatural beings. I can suppress and hide the little power I have, but I can't notice another person's supernatural power. That might get me in trouble one day. I would have never guessed some of the most popular students in school would be devils.'_

When I thought about it. It made me laugh a little. Of course my little chuckle got me some small whispers, about me being creepy. I didn't really pay attention to them. I was too busy thinking of the irony.

' _Instead of selling one's soul to "the" devil for popularity. The devils are just popular.'_

The weird irony of that was not lost on me. But other thoughts came to my mind.

' _If I remember correctly… Gremory is a noble house for devils. A very high standing one too. That means Rias-sempai is a pure-blood devil with a peerage. And maybe that was her peerage with her. I wonder if that was all of her peerage. If I remember correctly the evil pieces are modeled after chess. So there are 14 pieces, not including the king. If I remember each piece is worth something and you have to match the worth of a person to turn them into a devil. Then that means should should have some pieces left. Unless she has more peerage members.'_

Well at least I know there is a chance of there most likely being more devil-

' _How could I forgot that Kuoh was founded by devils. If I remember correctly, the Evil Piece system was created to help fill in the devils declining population. Kuoh is possible a recruiting site for devils. What's a better place to recruit new people than a school with a lot of talented people. Maybe that's why this school become co-ed. And my family and I live in the middle of all it. This could be trouble later on. Well no use in me getting worked up about now. The Hyoudou family has been here for years. Worrying about it now won't do me any good right now. Best to just go with the flow for now.'_

There was no use in me over thinking or worrying about the supernatural aspects of Kuoh. It would do me no good right now. If need be my family and I could move away. But we really didn't need to. If what my parents say is true. I'm supposed to be really strong. Besides, you don't always have to use violence to get your way. Money, charm, and more can be just as effective.

Besides, my family and I have some good connections to the supernatural already. And we are pretty popular all around the world. Someone would notice if we went missing.

And… Kuoh is our home.

' _Humm… maybe I'll take my family out to eat today. If Otou-san isn't home by 6, I'll use some of my blackmail. … Yea a nice family outing would be a good treat.'_

The classroom was almost full and class was going to start soon. My Bros had already greeted me and I them. They were talking about this new eroge that was coming out soon. And were making plans for us to go get it.

I just sat back and enjoyed the lively atmosphere they created. While throwing out a random comment once and a while.

…

Luch had come and I went to the cafeteria to buy me something to eat. With my plans on getting me something sweet thrown out the window this morning. I had a craving for something sweet.

With a candy bar, some jam bread, and some tomato juice in hand. I went to go annoy/flirt with someone who I found a great joy to tease and be around in general.

As I opened the door with out a care in the world. A set of eyes look up at me with a quick yet soft smile that was quickly schooled into a mask of… calm determination and absolute certainty?

Weird…

I pause for a second and raised an eyebrow in interest. Before continuing my pace towards the waiting seat in front of her.

As I sat down she brought out a well crafted and most likely costly chess set and began to set the board for us.

It was new to me and looked important.

As I started on my candy bar, she spoke.

"Issei…-kun… we have known each other a little over a year now. And neither of us has ever beaten one another in our usual matches, our matches would always end in a pointless draw. … I have recently come to the realization that we are either impossibly so, even in skill, or you have matched down to my skill level in every match. I believe it is the latter. Issei-kun, in this match, I am asking you, not only as one chess player to another… but as friends, not to pull your punches in this match." asked Sona.

I look at the Sona with a slightly raised eyebrow. A long story short, Sona and I have known each other since my first week of highschool. My Bros got us in trouble for peeking and we were brought to the student council room for discipline. When we got there we were given a lecture and detention. I ignored the lecture and decided to look around at the new room I was in.

Then I saw it. A chess board that looked like someone was in the middle of a game. It was sitting to the side of the student council president. I studied it with interest since I love to have a match on an occasion. When our lecture and punishment was handed out, Sona continue her one man match. I interjected myself into the game.

She of course gave me a small glare with narrowed eyes. But did not say anything about it. Six moves later, I had set up the match to end up in a stalemate, called it a stalemate, and left. Sona seemed to be stunned by this as I left.

The next day during lunch I was told to come to the student council's room. When I got there, a chess set was out and ready. She wanted to have a real match from beginning to end. I guess she did not like the tie I gave her.

So we played a match during lunch time. I matched her, admittedly high skill level and ended the game in another stalemate. Seeing her frustrated glare at the chess board brought out the S in me and I couldn't help but want to make her glare like that again. So I promised to have another match with her the next day.

And that's how our friendship started. Whenever either of us had time we would have a match and I would always make sure it was a stalemate. On the other hand Sona would grow better and better with each match we had. During these matches we would talk and eventually bond, becoming friends.

Although this is the first time she has used such an affectionate suffix with my name. Something must be going on. Or I'm over thinking this. No… something is going on.

"Hai hai~" I said as I sat down and took the first move.

Three moves later I decided to start prying.

"So… Sona… -chan, what's up? What's with the sudden request for me to go all out?" I asked her as I move my rook.

Her eyes met mine before she made her move and spoke. She had a light tint of pink on her cheeks that I found cute.

"... Nothing much Issei-kun, I just wanted to know how far ahead of me you are. … And I needed the distraction from a small situation in my family." Sona murmured the last part a little quietly.

"I see…" I replied as I made my move.

I let a little time pass before I spoke again. Lunch was almost over and this last move of mine would win me the match.

"... You know that if you ever need help or anything at all. I'm here for you Sona-chan. You are someone who is dear to me and someone who I enjoy spending time with. Please do not hesitate to ask me anything Sona-chan. I would be really upset if you needed help and did not ask me for it. So please, if you need anything, for my sake at least, ask. Oh and checkmate."

She looked at the board with her eyes slightly wide before a admittedly breathtaking small smile was on her lips.

"I see… I still have a long way to catch up to you. Thank you for the match Issei-kun. … And you have already helped me. Thank you Issei-kun." she said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's no problem at all. I enjoy helping beautiful ladies such as yourself. Especially those who I consider dear to me." I said playfully.

Her blush got darker at my words. I enjoy making the calm and cool headed student council president blush. I knew what I was doing. I am not as dense as the rest of the guys at school. Sona is an incredibly beautiful young woman, who is very smart, reliable, and more. You would have to be an idiot not to appreciate these things. Besides I am attracted to her. If I could get her to at least go on a date with me. That would make my day.

I was about to get up and go to class, but Sona's voice stopped me.

"Ah! Before you leave Issei-kun, can you answer a question I have?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I wonder if anyone can even see me doing it with how my hair is.

"Sure, I just did. But I can ask another one if you want." I replied playfully.

She rolled her eyes at me in amusement.

"Issei-kun… how smart are you really? I have looked at your grades and test scores, and find them… disturbingly… odd." she asked me.

"Oh Sona-chan~ whatsoever do you mean? I know I don't get the best grades. But I do know I get ok test scores. And looking at my grades and test scores? I feel like you are carefully looking after me for some reason." I replied playfully with obvious false confusion and amusement in my tone.

She looked at me blankly. It was less effective because of the small blush on her face.

"Your grades and test are impossibly the same every time. You somehow get the same "just below average grades" and your test scores are always "just a little above average". I find it hard to believe that it is not on purpose."

I chuckled a little. Which unfortunately for me, always comes out as a giggle/chuckle.

"I don't want to be in the spotlight. While I do like being the center of attention every often. Right now I just wanted to enjoy my school life my own way. So I get the grades and test scores I have to let our Sensei's know that "I can" get better grades and test scores. I just don't want to. I'm okay with how my grades and test scores are now. I'm not failing and I can still move up to the university section of school." I answered her playfully with an small undertone of seriousness.

She looked at me for a second before shaking her head in acceptance. With our talk done I got up to go to class. Before I could open the door and head out. Sona's voice stopped me again.

"Issei-kun… do you believe in the supernatural?" asked Sona.

I turned to look at her with another raised eyebrow, before slightly shrugging my shoulders and answering her.

"I believe that there is a possibility that there are a lot of incredible things out there. Including the supernatural."

She gave me another small smile and nod as I left.

If I had thought about what she said. I might have figured out she was connected to the supernatural world in some way. I might have even figured out she was a devil. But I was going to be late for class so I was focusing on getting to my next class.

…

Once class was over I was heading towards the front gate of the High School section of the academy to see my bros off. All of the sudden this pretty and cute girl comes up to me with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Ummm… Hyoudou Issei-san, right? My name is Amano Yuuma and I was wondering if… youwouldliketogooutonadatewithme?

I looked at her in interest. She wanted to go out with me?

' _Hummm… probably a prank… but. She is pretty and she does have a nice body. Meh, if she stands me up then no big deal.'_

"Sure Yuuma-chan, I would love to go out on a date with a beautiful lady such as yourself. How about 4 this Friday?"

She gave me a nob and a bright smile. We exchanged contact information before I had to leave to pick up my sisters. On my way to get to the elementary section of Kuoh I passed the old school building and the mascot of Kuoh as I walked passed.

I looked up at the old building and saw Rias-sempai looking at me as I went pass the building. I gave a short wave as a greeting as I went on.

 **[Koneko POV]**

' _Fallen Angel…'_

I felt the presence of a fallen angel in front of the school. When I went to check it out I saw her asking the "Perverted Creeper", Hyoudou Issei-sempai, out on a date. He of course agreed.

' _Pervert…'_

They exchanged contact information and he left to go do something. I followed the fallen to make sure she actually left the school. When she did I left myself.

' _I have to tell Buchou…'_

I took a small shortcut to our clubhouse in order to tell Buchou about the fallen angel in our territory. As I was nearing the clubhouse. I passed Hyoudou-sempai on the way. He gave me a nod as a greeting and I gave him one back. Then I caught a scent I haven't smelled in a long time. Not since I was with my sister.

' _Dragon…'_

I think I understand why the fallen angel is after Hyoudou-sempai. I need to tell Buchou.

…

I told Rias-Buchou about the fallen angel and Issei-sempai.

"Hummm… it must be a Sacred Gear. A dragon type one at that." said Buchou.

"Ara ara~ a pesky fallen angel has invaded our territory. Should we take care of her now?" asked Akeno

"... No… for now we observe the fallen angel and Hyoudou-kun. If we kill that fallen angel, without our side being provoked. It could be a political nightmare, maybe even a reason to start another war." said Buchou.

I watched as Buchou and Akeno-sempai have an unspoken conversation by I contact.

"I know Akeno, but this is a chance! We have a dragon sacred gear user in our school. He could help us, he would be a great addition to our family." said Buchou.

"I completely agree Buchou. But… I just cannot shake this odd feeling. If we go down this path, _something_ will happen." said Akeno-sempai

"... I don't have much choice Akeno. I refuse to be married to that _man._ Besides, I'm sure he will happily join our family. From what I have heard, he intends to create a harem. If he becomes a devil, that is a great possibility." said Buchou.

"If you say so Buchou…" said Akeno-sempai.

…

 **[Issei POV]**

I picked up my cute little sisters and decided to take the whole family out to eat to a local family restaurant we owned. It was a nice family outing. Well… until I told them about the date I got. My little imouto's gave me the cutest glares and pouts ever. Other than that, we had a nice family meal out and went home.

For some odd reason… I felt like something I lost was going to come back soon…

 **AN:** **So I have a lot of ideas for stories that I just got to get out. And I have yet to get another laptop. So my stories will update sporadically, sorry guys and possible gals. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some reviews, favorites, and follows please and thank you!**


End file.
